Along The Way We Stubmble
by Lovable Ange
Summary: Draco finds himself in a strage predicament when he notices that he's noticing Ginny Weasley. He has had these feelings for he for quite sometime, but turned his feelings for her into cold, mean insults. How will she feel when he tells her? RR!


Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling..not me. But the story is all mine beh-beh.  
  
Rating: PG-13 For now. I might make it into R later.  
  
Pairings: Duh..  
  
Summary: Ginny and Draco never really got along. In fact, they hated each other, until one day Draco decided to change it.  
  
~*Ginny*~  
  
"You're nothing but a dirty weasel," Draco Malfoy said. His gray eyes stared her down. He sneered a little and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked very proud and content with himself as he looked the red-head up and down once more.  
  
Ginny's eyes filled with tears as she clutched her Potions book to her chest. She couldn't take it any more. The verbal beatings were al too much. She turned on heel and ran from the pack of Slytherins that were tearing her to pieces with their words.  
  
She turned the corner and entered Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She scurried into one of the stalls and dropped her books on the floor. She leaned up against the door and slid down, her tears flowing freely down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh...." Said a high-squeaking voice from the stall beside her.  
  
It was the ghost's voice.  
  
"I know how you feel," Myrtle said. She flowed from her stall into the one Ginny was in. Her round glasses sat oddly on her nose and she tilted her head to the side. Her pigtails were tangled and messy.  
  
Ginny turned her eyes up to the ghost and took in a shaky breath. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head.  
  
"Please, go away Myrtle," Ginny pleaded. She sobbed into her hands and gulped some.  
  
"Fine...I'll just LEAVE THEN!" Myrtle wailed, angry now. She flew out of the stall and a nice loud splash was heard from the toilet next-door in the other cubicle.  
  
Ginny felt a bit of water on the ground and picked her old, tattered book up, setting it on her lap. She tilted her head back, still crying, but not as hard anymore.  
  
"Why does Malfoy pick on me like that?" She asked herself, gulping.  
  
Of course, no one answered her question.  
  
"I haven't done anything to him. Never. But I guess it's the fact that I exist that bothers him and his Slytherin friends." Her face was pale, but her eyes were red.  
  
The only sound heard from the bathroom was Ginny's sobs.  
  
~*Draco*~  
  
Malfoy laughed on the outside, but mentally slapped himself. Why did he pick on her? Such a pretty, smart, funny girl. She deserved to be praised or worshipped, not picked on? What kind of moron was he to tease her instead of just grab her and kiss her.  
  
He looked to Crabbe and Goyle, "I'm gonna go. Probably go to the Quidditch pitch. I wanna be alone. Get it?" His voice was cold and mean as he glared at the two large Neanderthals.  
  
The two cronies nodded.  
  
Pansey looked to him, "Are you sure you don't want any company?" Her hand rubbed his arm and her eyes glowed seductively. "Maybe we could keep each other warm out there."  
  
He shot her an angry and disgusted look look, "I'm sure."  
  
Why did Pansey like HIM so much? Couldn't she just bother Flint or someone else on the quidditch team? Why him?  
  
Malfoy walked away from the scene where he'd hurt Ginny and sighed slightly. He knew exactly where the girl had gone and he walked up to the girl's bathroom that a ghost resided in.  
  
He opened the door, careful not to let it squeak. He stepped into the bathroom and looked around, making sure that she wasn't standing out in the open where she could see him.  
  
Sobs echoed throughout the bathroom and he bit his lip slightly, closing the door after him. He let out a silent breath and closed his eyes.  
  
'Why do I do such bleeding stupid things?' He thought to himself, walking over to the sink. He leaned up against it, and the water started running. '..Like that.'  
  
"Hello? Is anybody out there?" Ginny called out, there was sadness in her voice and she took in a sharp breath.  
  
Busted.  
  
Draco thought and gulped. He was about to do the stupidest thing he'd ever done in his entire existence.  
  
"Uh...no!" he called in a high voice, trying to sound like a girl, "I'm uh...just washing my hands...Don't come out! I'm.not wearing any make up!"  
  
All of the sudden Ginny's stall opened. He hid behind part of the sink.  
  
"Hello? Are you still there?" Ginny said, her voice getting closer to him.  
  
He gulped some as her eyes finally fell upon him.  
  
"MALFOY?!" She exclaimed, in surprise.  
  
"That's my name," He said. 'Idiot.Idiot. Idiot. Idiot,' The voice in his head chanted to him.  
  
"GET OUT! THIS IS A GIRL'S BATHROOM!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"I don't care," said Draco, trying to act cool he leaned up against the sink again and crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes and face were an aloof wall.  
  
"What do you want anyway?!" Ginny asked, her eyes red. The redness made the green of her eyes almost pop out at him. He was entranced.  
  
"I uh...wanted to....say..." He stammered.  
  
'Sorry,' He thought, 'Sorry. Bleedin' say sorry!'  
  
"That it's pathetic that you had to run in here and cry after the little thing I said to you," He said.  
  
'Fan-bloody-tastic, Draco,' the voice in his head said, 'and to think I'm the smart one of the bunch.'  
  
Ginny's eyes filled with tears and she turned away to sob.  
  
He took in a breath and put a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off harshly and swallowed down the large lump in her throat.  
  
"Listen, it was a joke, okay?" His voice sounded as if he wanted to apologize but couldn't quite get it out.  
  
"Not a very funny one," Ginny quipped, her eyes like two jade daggers.  
  
"I'm-I'm," Draco stuttered, "Sorry."  
  
Ginny sniffled and turned around.  
  
~*Both*~  
  
'Did he just say sorry to me?' She asked herself in thought. She was a bit taken aback by what he had just said. Could she have just been hallucinating? Or did he actually say those two words that would never be expected to spill from Draco Malfoy's mouth?  
  
"What did you just say?" she asked him, staring into his steely eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," He repeated, this time more steady than the first attempt.  
  
They stared at each other for a few moments. Her emerald eyes on his silver orbs. Malfoy and Weasley. Draco and Virginia.  
  
He thought for a moment, 'Get on with it you bloody git. She can't wait around here all day.'  
  
"Well that's not enough," Ginny said, her eyes narrowing again.  
  
"What?" his eyes almost popped out of his head, "I apologized! What more do you bloody want? I APOLOGIZED! Do you need me to spell it out for you?"  
  
"So? What about when you made fun of my friends?" Ginny said, her arms folding in front of her.  
  
"It's not my fault you hang out with mud-bloods and goodie-goodies," Draco murmured, but then caught himself, "I didn't mean that!"  
  
"Then why'd you say it?" Ginny said, turning away from Malfoy. She started away from him.  
  
"Wait!" Draco called. He smoothed his hand over his slick, platinum hair.  
  
"What?!" Ginny exclaimed, turning on heel. Her face was red and furious. She took in a deep breath and looked as if she were going to pounce on the boy and maul him to death.  
  
Draco strode over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, "I like you.and there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
He leaned forward, kissed her smartly on the lips. His hands squeezed her shoulders gently and he closed his eyes, still attached to her through the kiss. He pulled away, let her go and walked away with a very large grin spread across his lips.  
  
Ginny stood there amazed at what had just happened. Her freckle specked cheeks were blood red and her eyes scanned the empty bathroom. She heard giggling in a stall behind her and then turned, mortified that someone might be there.  
  
Moaning Myrtle stood there laughing a little and nodded.  
  
"Oh don't worry," She said, "I won't tell anyone."  
  
A/N: So R/R and tell me what you think. I hope you liked it. There's more coming, but I just gotta get my crap together. Will try to update ASAP!!! Ooh and constructive criticism is good. Just be gentle. -flinches as if stone were about to be thrown at her- 


End file.
